


Save Me

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Goat bitch, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander





	Save Me

It burned. The frosty air, the deep wound that gushed from your side, your eyes- it all  _ burned _ . It was advancing on you again…  _ Lucio _ . 

 

You had been on your way to Muriel’s hut as usual when Lucio got bold- attacking you in broad daylight. He left a nasty gouge in your side, which seeped heavy amounts of blood as you ran. It wasn’t much farther now, if you kept running… Maybe you’d make it.

 

You felt the sudden sharp sting of claws slicing into your back, and the sheer force of the swipe knocked you down onto your front. You coughed, having all the wind knocked out of you. You used your arms to try and drag yourself away, looking back at Lucio as you wheezed. He was advancing on you slowly, stalking you like a feral animal, about to pounce on its prey. Was this how you were going to die?

 

You made one last ditch effort. You swung your hand out, willing your magic forth, and created a shield around yourself, though it wouldn’t hold long, and you knew it. You looked to the sky, and  _ screamed _ . “ **MURIEL!** ” 

 

Your pained wale echoed throughout the forest, as exhaustion forced you to fully collapse. You shut your eyes, hoping the shield would hold, just a bit longer.

 

That’s when you heard it. A howl.  _ Inanna _ .

It was followed promptly by the patter of heavy running footsteps, and Inanna’s snarling. You felt as your shield gave out, but you felt Inanna’s presence over you, protecting you. You could hear her snarl and snap at Lucio, and you smiled to yourself, willing yourself to stay conscious.

 

Then, more footsteps. Heavier, not quite as fast.  _ Muriel _ .

 

There was an audible struggle, though it was short lived. You could guess Lucio retreated quickly once he had both Inanna and Muriel on the offensive against him. You felt a snout against the side of your face, then large hands scooping your body up. 

  
  


You forced yourself to open your eyes briefly, seeing Muriel’s face. The look of concern he had was unlike any you’ve seen him have before. He held you close to his chest, your head resting in the crook of his neck. “Stay with me,” he pleaded quietly, as he ran back to his hut, Inanna beside you the entire time.

 

You waded in and out of consciousness, until you felt the warm air from the inside of the hut. You were swiftly- but gently put down on the bed, and you heard hurried shuffling. You opened your eyes again, trying to find your voice, but it failed you.

 

Muriel hurried back to your side, the bucket of water he kept in hand. He kneeled, observing your wounds. Your shirt was unsalvably torn, so Muriel had no problem tearing the bottom half off, to more properly see your wound.

 

He wrung out the rag before he firmly pressed it to your open wound. He dabbed the blood around it, trying to clean you off as best he could.

 

You reached for him, resting a hand gently against his wrist. His eyes met yours as he searched your face, concern still heavy in his expression. “It’s going to be okay, just hold on…” He said, putting his other hand atop yours.

 

Muriel stood, quickly grabbing something that could work as bandages, and he began gently wrapping your side. “Did he get you anywhere else?” Muriel asked. It took you a minute, but you were able to choke out ‘back’. Muriel slowly, and gently flipped you, tearing the back of your shirt off. You heard a wince from Muriel as he observed the wounds- four long gouges that went down the length of your back. You felt the cool, damp cloth return to your skin, dabbing away the majority of the blood, before he wrapped those wounds as well.

 

Muriel carefully cradled you against him, putting you into his lap. You shut your eyes, nuzzling your head into his chest. You heard a somewhat panicked breath, so you found Muriel’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m alright.” Your voice game out in a hoarse whisper. “Just resting.” You reassured.

 

Exhaustion overtook you, and you woke up bundled in many furs, still on Muriel’s bed, Inanna laying there with you, her head rested against the back of your shoulder. Muriel was sat beside the bed, watching over you. You opened your eyes, meeting his. “Muri…” your voice came out more easily now, and you shifted slightly, bringing an arm out of the furs, gently touching him. “Why aren’t you closer?” You asked. Muriel had a relieved look, seeing you awake now. He gently brought his hand you your cheek and caressed it.

 

“Inanna wanted to lay with you, and I didn’t want you to be squished between us.” He said. It made sense- the bed was small. You started attempting to sit up, but Muriel firmly stopped you. “Don’t.” His voice had an edge to it, but it softened once he heard it himself. “If you need something, I’ll get it.” He told you.

 

“You…” you whined, reaching your arms out toward him. All you really wanted was him. Muriel gave a sympathetic look, before he gently picked you up. Inanna let out a soft growl, clearly not liking you being moved. “It’s okay, sweetie.” You reassured, gently stroking her head. 

 

Muriel pulled you against his chest, cradling you again. You gently rubbed your hand up his chest, smiling to yourself. He pressed a firm kiss to the top of your head, letting a sigh escape him.

 

“I was afraid.” He spoke quietly. “Afraid I’d lose you.” His voice sounded slightly pained, and you turned to look up at him.

“When I heard you… I didn’t know if I’d make it to you in time…”

 

“But you did.” You said, trying to ease yourself up, though the sharp pain in your side ceased your movement. Muriel pulled you up a bit, and you were at perfect level to kiss him. You pressed a gentle kiss to his cheekbone. “You saved me.” 

 

Muriel pressed his forehead against yours, shutting his eyes. You heard rustling from Inanna, and both turned to see her getting off the bed, giving you both room. You looked at Muriel. “Lay down with me?” You asked.

 

Muriel carefully laid you down on your back, before laying beside you. He propped himself on an elbow, and hovered his face over yours, before dipping down to kiss you. You brought your hands up to his face, holding him there, ravaging his lips. 

 

His lips consumed yours with desperation, one of his hands coming to the side of your face, caressing his thumb across your jawline. He pulled away all too soon, and looked at you. His gaze was soft, and full of emotion.

 

“I love you.” He said, pressing another kiss to your lips. “And I’m not losing you…” and another. “ _ Especially  _ not to that… That…”

 

“Goat?” You interjected.

 

“Yes.” Muriel tried to give you a soft smile, but part of him still seemed worried. You pulled his face down, kissing his lips again. 

 

“I know, and I love you, too.” You told him. “And I know you’ll protect me.” Muriel nodded, holding you close to him, as he pressed another kiss to your lips, then one to your cheek, and your neck…

 

“ _ Always. _ ” 

It was a promise.


End file.
